


Watcher in the Night

by FleetSparrow



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce likes to watch Dick when Dick's alone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Watcher in the Night

Dick practices fellatio on a dildo.

This is something Bruce learned one night as he monitored Dick’s apartment. He was only doing it to make sure Dick wasn’t hurt and not telling him. It was for Dick’s security and his own peace of mind.

But now that he’s started watching, Bruce can’t stop.

He watches and he pulls on his own cock. He should be giving Dick privacy, he _knows_ that, but watching him take it deeper just makes it that much harder to look away. And when Dick deepthroats it, Bruce nearly comes right then, like a teenager, because he can practically see it down Dick’s throat, and Dick suddenly looks into the camera, and

Bruce comes.

Dick pulls the dildo from his throat like a sword swallower, and laughs. Bruce shuts off the camera.

Next time, he’ll shut off the camera earlier.

Next time, it’ll be his cock down Dick’s throat.

And he’ll tape over the cameras.


End file.
